


Mamoru Chiba vs. The World Eh—Ahem or Tea Time with Usagi Flowers!

by CassieRaven



Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Mamoru's Scott Pilgrim, Mostly from Mamoru's Point of View in a way, Movie Reference, Poor Mamoru, Sailor Moon Challenge Movie take on Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, Scott Pilgrim References, Usagi and her crazy exes, Usagi's Ramona Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: A Sailor Moon take on Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World where Mamoru's trying to survive dating Usagi Flowers and trying to take on those pesky ex-relationships of hers.





	Mamoru Chiba vs. The World Eh—Ahem or Tea Time with Usagi Flowers!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another drabble/theme/prompt of ''The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka”.
> 
> This prompt is a sort of crossover meets a kind of tweaking in AU of Usagi and Mamoru in the roles of Ramona Flowers and Scott Pilgrim, the main characters of the comic book/graphic novel series 'Scott Pilgrim' later turned movie-verse film ' Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'.   
> This prompt-story-dabble takes place in the movie scene where Scott's invited into Ramona's house/apartment for some tea. From there, this is my little tweak-messing around with it Moonie themed meet's AU. 
> 
> This prompt/theme/idea had been suggested to me a long time ago from a conversation I had with a Moonie Friend named Erin. So this is for you Erin!
> 
> And here we go!

* * *

 

**Prompt #3 Movie-Verse Take On Another Main Character Couple: Scott Pilgrim + Ramona Flowers of _'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'_**

 

**Title:** "Mamoru Chiba vs. The World Eh—Ahem or Tea Time with Usagi Flowers!"

 

* * *

 

_'Seven Deadly Exes, Usako—Usagi has had Seven former Ex-boyfriends who are all deadly and are gunning for me because if I want a chance with her, I'll have to defeat all seven of them. What in the hell of kami did I get myself into?'_ Mamoru Chiba kept asking himself over and over again, quietly looking over to the girl sitting next to him, by the aisle seat, looking at the other windows of the bus.

 

Usagi Flowers, wasn't like every other girl he had dated before in life...not even normal like the school girl teenage Ann he had dated previously before he had ended it with the school girl days before when he felt there was something between him and Usagi. He remembered having been invited by his sister Rei to that party at random with some of his band-mates of his band “Rose Bob-ombs”. He had been bored and ready to go when his slight awkwardness and nerves were getting the best of him until she had walked in. The girl in the strange shades of pink layers of thrift stored looking clothes of a t-shirt, old fuzzed sweater, black leather hoodie over a pink-rose hoodie, tight faded blue jeans, and that killer unusual looking hair. He had never seen a girl with dyed up hair so colorful magenta-pink bright looking with natural blonde underneath it, especially with how it was so unusually cut. Her hair had been long in length up to the middle center of her back, feathered cut looking in messy two pigtails while the top of the tightened pigtails were done up in two odd looking odango bun shapes, and her bangs so feathered cut looked like a crown on her head shaped so perfectly.

 

Mamoru remembered feeling like he had been punched in both his gut and heart after seeing her wandering around the party floor, talking quietly to people she might have known. He remember how he started freaking out and asking his best friend Motoki, alongside his girl friend Reika, and then Reika and his sister Rei's best friend, the knowledgeable one of gossip yet bitchy blonde barista Minako Aino about the strange yet very attractive looking wallflower hipster girl. _“For the love of freaking gods, ugh. No, I refuse to introduce you to her. No Mamoru! Rei, keep your job-less, sleeps on your best friend's couch, 23 year old, pathetic Harvard medical school drop out now bum bass playing musician twin brother away from Usagi! Usagi Flowers is off limits to you buddy! She's not a rebound girl! Not after what she had to go through with so much drama of the last relationship she was in! No!”_ was the heated response he had received from the bitchy blonde. (Thankfully, he didn't need to rely on Aino, seeing how Reika and even his slightly hesitant twin sister Rei was willing to take him aside and tell him what they knew of their friend.)

The girls had told them that they knew the 19 year old Usagi Flowers from a mutual friend of theirs who had worked at the local Juuban Record Store where Usagi had worked at when she wasn't already part time working as a delivery girl on roller blades for the town's district small Fed-Ex office delivering and taking local packages and mail to and from the shop and customers. She lived in neighboring Juuban as they all did, was quiet, but loved junk food, had a cat named Luna, had gone to community college somewhere getting a degree in something, and she loved collecting vinyl records and girl mangas. Once in a while socialized at parties through her coworkers inviting her. But she kept to herself when she wasn't working, buying records, drinking tea at tea houses or playing video games quietly at Motoki's family Crown Cafe and Arcade twice a week on her days off from work.

 

Befriending her prior had been easy after that night at the party, once he had drank a few beers to get the courage to walk up to her, make conversation about the Sailor V video game, which made her laugh and exchange numbers with her. From there, they had hung out a bit on casual get together s. But all of that changed the day he had braved to kiss her, then proceeded to ask her out on a date...sealing his fate when she had said, _“Okay, there's just one little thing that you need to do...you've got to defeat all of my evil exes first before we could officially do anything.”_ And that's when the chaos had begin days ago. He had received emails of demanding a duel with him from her first former boyfriend from her grade school days, the loud and emo looking dramatic Jadeite. He ended up defeating him after he had crashed a concert gig Usagi and him had been at with his friends and band; then Usagi had to explain the whole situation. In order for her to date again or much less find true love again, any potential suitor or future boyfriend would have to get rid of all of her evil exes, who controlled her love life; exes who wouldn't go away much like a curse she was having to deal with, thanks to her last ex-the 8th one a master rock musician named Demando or ''Diamond Black” his stage name via rock star persona.

 

After that night, Usagi have given him time to think it over. His mind was fully made up when he had gone with her and his drummer Makoto along with Reika, Motoki, and Rei to see Makoto's movie star crush working on some stunt scenes. She had talked about how her favorite movie star from America had been in town in Tokyo Downtown shooting scenes in the nearby skate park areas for a up and coming film that was being filmed. Mamoru had never imagined that the movie star in question, had actually been...action and skateboarding pro-himself...Rubius Darkmoon...Usagi's second ex-boyfriend who had dated her back in her high school days, who literally had stalked her as she had put it prior to her dumping him during her freshman year, before she went out with another. The second he had seen him standing next to Usagi from the sidelines of other fan on lookers, was when Rubius had called him out to a duel, and the fight was on. Mamoru had been lucky after literally punching and distracting him to land the single hit that he won the battle, while Rubius lost the fight, disappearing into thin air leaving only game token coins just like with Jadeite's demise.

 

Mamoru only remembered after the fight, being dragged by Usagi quickly to the nearest bus stop, before jumping on to the bus, texting his friends he'd be staying with Usagi.

 

_'I defeated two psychos for her, she's definitely worth it all if it means I can get to be with her'_ , Mamoru thought to himself with a small smile. She was worth it.

 

“Mamoru-san, come on, this is our stop...unless you've changed you mind of coming over to my place,” a soft voice spoke to him gently, but held a little bit of questioning and nervousness in her sound.

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry for spacing out. Yeah, yeah! I haven't changed my mind Usa-Usagi. I already told my band-mates the gang and Rei I was going to spend the night at your place. They'll need the rest for the battle of the bands competition and gigs we get. How far is your place?” Mamoru asked, getting up from the bus's seat in the center row, eagerly following the girl with the intense magenta like electric pink dyed hair with blonde color underneath it's bright colored unusual bunned haired, hoodie layers off of the bus.

 

“Juuban, Juuban Neighborhood. This is your last stop of the evening, thank you for riding Tokyo Public Busing. Have a good night.” The old man in the bus uniform smiled to them both, as they exited the bus waving a quick thanks, before he closed the bus doors and drove off into the snowy night.

 

“To think, it only took one bus ride from downtown Tokyo from where they were filming that movie all the way to here...didn't feel that long.” Mamoru smiled slightly, trying to make conversation as they walked on the sidewalk, their feet crunching in the snow.

 

“Hai, it's always like that...so, you've gotten to meet two of my former exes...and defeat two of them. I'm sorry I got you into this all, I know I do like you, I honestly do like you and would like to see if there's something maybe between us Mamoru, but...are you sure you want to do this?” Usagi asked him in a serious tone, looking at him with her bright baby blue eyes intensely from under the pink-bright magenta bangs and hoods of her pink and dark army jacket green coats.

 

“So, you've got seven potential serial killer or crazy homicidal nut jobs of ex boyfriends...well five left I should say, after I took out the first two with my sure dumb luck and wits at fighting. What girl doesn't heh? No, I really do care for you, I think I'm possibly in love with you Usagi – Yeah you heard me right, I Mamoru Chiba am possibly, seriously madly in love with you Usagi Flowers. I took out your first ex that wanna be emo punk Jadeite, and then that cocky self centered blow heart Rubius. I've got this and you are so worth the wait and worth the fight.” Mamoru assured her, taking her finger-less gloved hand into his gloved hand, as she smiled back at him warmly.

 

“You are so sweet...stupidly naive, but utterly sweet Mamoru...here we are. My home. It's not much, but it's home.” Usagi spoke, stopping them, motioning to the white and red bricked small looking two-story house that looked to have seen better days in it's old bricks and faded white chipped paint.

 

“This looks, well...charming...like a fairy tale house.” Mamoru nodded, following the odango pixie-like moving girl, as Usagi pulled a key from her pockets and opened the door, ushering him inside the darkened house.

 

"Tea?" she asked as a light suddenly turned on next to him, she clearly had turned on before she closed-locking the front door.

 

"Huh?" he asked looking confused, taking in the empty-old house, eyeing her.

 

"Would you like a cuppa tea?" she asked again, taking off her snow hooded jacket and then thinner looking hoodie sweater, hanging them on a nearby coat hanger in the living room, before stepping into the small empty opened kitchen that looked like it wasn't used too much.

 

"Sure. You don't just have one type of basic green tea?" Mamoru asked, taking his own black snow hoodie coat off, hanging it up as well, and removing his gloves.

 

“We've got all kinds of tea.” She mused with a playful smile, taking a stepping stool from nearby the fridge, moving it with her to a counter island space, looking to a small shelf cabnet as she hopped on to the step-stool, and opened up the shelf, showcasing stack after stack of various teaboxes in various colors.

 

"We have....blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, peaches, white truffel, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comment, strawberry lemonade, apple cinnamon pie, depressed from a massive tears break up, ginseng honey, black berry and raspberries, and....earl grey." she listed, rattling on each tea box's name and type of tea without hesitation almost as if she had done that before.

 

"...That's...that's a lot of tea...you sure you have enough for the possible end of the world when it becomes nuclear?" Mamoru laughed, looking stunned at how many tea boxes were crammed into the small cabniet space.

 

"I love tea. You can never have too many teas in your tea supplies." was Usagi's response, still standing on the stool.

 

"...Right...fair enough. Um, I usually am fine with just a cup of plain green tea...do you have any plain black coffee?" he asked, hoping she had coffee since he didn't really care too much for tea honestly.

 

"No. Afraid not. I don't drink coffee." Usagi replied, not noticing the frown on her potential new boyfriend-suitor's face.

 

"Oh, okay. No coffee. Not a problem. Um, you pick the tea then." Mamoru pouted, as he looked around some more in her bare looking and cold kitchen.

 

"Alright, let's see here. What to get, what to get, what to pick. Let's go with a mixture of Grey Earl and some SleepyTime tea together. Can you put some water into the tea kettle pot? It's the bright red looking kettle pot on the stove. Yes, that one. Waters in the water filter jug in the fridge. I don't do bottled water, it's too posh like that black coffee trash." Usagi asked, hopping off of the stool, her petite arms holding three boxes of tea, moving to the old wooden round table in the center of the kitchen slash dinning room.

 

"Okay. Really? So you don't believe in not only bottled water but coffee's too posh for you?" Mamoru mused, raising an eye to her as he grabbed the kettle and went to the fridge to grab the pitcher, to start the water up to boil on the stove.

 

" My Mother always said it stunts your growth and only uptight pencil pushing suits and ties besides depressive exam taking stressed college students drink plain black coffee. Guess that explains my Father, maybe that's why my Mother divorced him before Shingo turned three." Usagi explained with a smile as she took tea packets out of their boxes and then grabbed two ceramic pink bunny themed mugs from sitting on the counters.

 

"Oh wow, your parents are divorced. I bet that was awkward, you know doing the whole seperate houses, seperate birthday parties and Christmas celebrating thing...makes me glad mine and Rei's parents never divorced...at least til after we were mid-way through high school and junior high school before they threw it on us on Easter Sunday. Heh." Mamoru mused, thinking back to his memories, putting the water filled kettle on to the stove before turning on the heat for it to start heating up, and taking the pitcher back to the fridge.

 

"Glad I'm not alone in the divorcee parents club. No, actually my parents choosing to divorce didn't seem like the end of the world that much for me when I was a child. My Dad, Kenji was too strict, hard headed, always so wrapped up in his profession as a journalist to be honest. At some point, he just stopped paying attention to me as 'Daddy's little moon beam and princess', concentrated a bit more on Shingo my little brother but not too long...work took over. My Mom Ikkuko was better off without him, she felt less pressure to be the 'perfect doting housewife', we moved from Osaka where we originally were born and raised after the divorce, stayed with my Grandparents out here in Juuban for a while for Mom to get back on her feet. We moved again when I was around eleven." Usagi opened up calmly, as she got up and went to retrieve the kettle with a oven mitt hanging above the stove on a hook, as the kettle whistled softly with a hiss.

 

"That's good. So what does your Mom do, or did once she become single and free again?" Mamoru asked, being curious about her personal life, as Usagi returned with the kettle, tossing the teabags equally into the mugs before them on the table, pouring hot water into them, motioning the bear jar of honey and spoons on the tables center to him.

 

"She went back to college to finish her degrees for interior designing and marketing in housing and design I think around the time I was going into Junior High. She works in the retail market selling houses across Tokyo and Juuban district. She's happier, loves her work, and us,” she replied, thinking back on all her mother's accompishments, as she sat down next to Mamoru who took a seat, both grabbing spoons and mugs, to stir in honey together.

 

"Good for her, she sounds like such strong free spirit...I can see where you get it from, just being so carefree and kinda a free spirit. Do you get along with your Dad now that you're an adult?" he asked her, finishing stirring in honey into the mug, before taking a slow sip of the tea concotion.

 

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment Mamoru. My Dad and I? Get along? No, not really. When he tried pulling connection strings with his friends in business and who worked for the school districts, he tried convincing my Mom and I to let him enroll me into one of those boring top middle school-high school prep-academy schools. He had this vision of me getting into a higher education with goals like becoming a nurse, teacher, or god forbid something related to journalism or politics...me refusing to leave the public schools of Juuban where my friends were at with peace didn't make him thrilled." the girl mused, having a slight look of disgust as she thought of her Father unhappily.

 

"Wow, talk about a hot head. He makes my Dad and my sister Rei sound less hot tempered than he is. I take it he still hasn't Forgiven you for that?" Mamoru asked, though silently he already knew the answer likely to his question.

 

"No, he let it go. But he's still not forgiven me for having dropped the Tuskino family name, favoring to legally go by my Mom's family's last name of Flowers. He got mad when during high school I took up a part time job working at indie tea houses and record stores, instead of being willing to take his offer working part time with him at the Tokyo Press when he transfered from Osaka to Tokyo. More so, after high school graduation, it further pissed him off that instead of going to college, I prefered to literally with my Mom's blessing, to backpack for a while in Europe and America before I made my home for some time in Toronto, Canada. I was 'finding myself', and while my Mom was thrilled for me, it had literally pissed off my Dad. We haven't spoken since." Usagi answered, shaking her head, sipping at her mug, before going for the honey bear jar, to squirt some more squirts of sweet honey into her mug, before sipping at it again greedily.

 

"That is awesome! Canada? Wow, what was it like there, all snow and poutine gravy cheese curd fries? What did you do out there?" Mamoru asked, feeling himself getting excited and eager to hear about Usagi's possible exciting adventures in the snowy country of Canada-Land.

 

"Poutine is a delicacy, of gravy cheese curd heaven. Not much, I attended community college in Toronto, tried majoring in creative writing but only got a certificate in basic creative writing and a minor in basic education...though I sucked at Math. I worked tea houses, tea hut joints, worked for a brief time in a sushi bar waitressing. I had roommates, a previous ex relationship there, had a roommate named Beryl, we were pretty close like connected at the hips and legs. She and I met at Toronto's Community Arts College, we had figure drawing and floral design classes together." She spoke, while her eyes knitted in concentration, as if she needed to think about things more in her memories of her time being there in that moment in Toronto.

 

"Beryl? Unusual name but she sounds nice. Did you guys move out here together? Is she your current roommate now? This place looks so quiet." Mamoru questioned, his dark blue eyes motioning, as he looked around the open kitchen into the basic living room by the upstairs stairway of the house. It all looked barely lived in with basic furntiure but very few photos or mementos that screamed Usagi Flowers around, except some basic living potted plants, photographs of a dark tanned woman with dark hair with various people that were framed hanging with random art on the walls of the living room.

 

"Her Mother was obsessed with gemstones and crystals and named her she told me once. Oh no, my roommate's not her. My living roommate is a friend of your friend Motoki's girl friend Reika. Her name's Sestuna Meiou, she's a chemist at Tokyo Uni. Sestuna's currently out of town visiting her family in Kyoto with her girl friend Mimet a theatre actress. Beryl and I were once roommates back in Canada." Usagi answered, with a smirk looking suddenly amused, over her mug of tea for a second before she just frowned, sipping again.

 

"I see. I sense a 'but' coming on?" Mamoru frowned, looking concerned at Usagi.

 

"Oh yes, a major but-but. But being that...well, Beryl and I were close as I said, very close. But we had a falling out after a year togethe two years after we had originally met when I had settled down in Toronto. Our last year after we graduated within the two and a half years being in school and roommates, things just went sour. She got more agressively jealous and so possessive of any co-workers or friends I had made to bring over to our house parties we'd have. She even started getting pissed off about anyone at my work I started befriending, especially around potential new friends or coworkers who were girls. After she took up threatening a friend of mine at the time for having taken me out for drinks after work, and threatening literally to rip her hair out, and trashing some of my manga collection...I ended our relationship. She didn't take it too well...actually, now that I think about it, she did trash our apartment, break some of my favorite records, burned all of the drawings she had drawn of me when I modeled nude for her art projects. I left after she threatened to kill my cat Luna, packed up, then Luna and I moved back here to Japan. Beryl didn't handle it well when I before leaving the airport had the farewell note mail delivered to her at her job at Starbucks to her. I heard she got arrested for punching our well my former landlord." Usagi finished her tale between sips of her tea, while Mamoru looked on in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

 

“Good Kami! She did all that? Wow, over you making new friends? Talk about single white female serial killer roommate. She sounds like the best friend meets former roomate from hell. I'll never understand the friendships or bonds of women when they become friends or best friends with other women and do that. Glad you ended your friendship with her, I just don't get why she'd be jealous of you bringing over guy friends, was she jealous she couldn't get a man for herself?” Mamoru asked while trying to make a joke out of it all to cheer Usagi up, but he didn't notice the raised eyebrow or puzzled look on her face to his response.

 

“Jealous best friend...roommate...right...Beryl did have envious issues, more so at anyone trying to covet what was hers...including...her...'best friend' and 'roommate' being me at that time. Anyhow, she's the past, is in my past of my former life...but she could still kick ass with her twice black belts in judo and kendo sword skills she has background in...is your tea acceptable?” Usagi changed the subject immediately, not wanting to talk about her former 'ex-best friend' anymore, feeling quite clear that sadly...Mamoru was completely and utterly naive and obivilous to her hinting about just how 'close' she and Beryl had been.

 

“Yeah, crazy serial killer possible serial killer ex-best friend is ancient history. Oh, yeah, this tea mixed together is pretty good. So, concerning the whole battle against your exes...is it alright if I wanted to try kissing you again?” Mamoru asked with a confident grin on his face, pushing his mug of half-way finished tea aside.

 

“Kissing, maybe some potential serious making out kissing with some potential cuddling...maybe properly in my bed upstairs wouldn't hurt anyone...Luna's probably sleeping in her second box-blanket fort bed in the extra bedroom that Sestuna uses as a spare supply junk room...plus Sestuna being my lesbian roommate isn't here right now, and we're all alone...” Usagi mused, with a mischevious glint in her baby blue eyes, standing up, before grabbing both their tea mugs, quickly tossing them carefully into the sink, and returning back to Mamoru who was getting up out of his seat.

 

“That's...those are good things to know. So potential cuddling, necking, and highly possible full blown making out...you should know, I am quite the selfish cuddler, I'll refuse to share you with anyone else, and will probably wake up tomorrow morning with possibly spooning you from behind happily like the cuddler I am.” Mamoru grinned, with raising his eyebrow suggestedly as Usagi laughed a high pitched giggle that was music to his ears, as she grabbed his arm suddenly.

 

“That sounds wonderful, come on, let's get upstairs, it's late, and the sooner we can get to cuddling and kissing in my warm bed full of blankets, the better Mamo-Chan.” Usagi grinned, pulling him alongside her as they ventured up the stairs.

  
  


“Got it. One bed with pillows and blankets for cuddle-kiss-snuggling for Mr. Mamoru Chiba and Ms. Usagi Flowers, party of two.” Mamoru's voice echoed from up the stairs followed by Usagi's magical laughter.

 

* * *

**The End**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. My take on 'Scott Pilgrim vs The World' main character ship done Usagi/Mamoru style completed. I hope everyone enjoyed reading. If you were at all at any time confused if you have never read the comic/graphic novel series of 'Scott Pilgrim' or had seen the movie of the series, I am sorry, but you need to go get the books to read it and get the movie to watch it because you don't know what you are missing! I hope to see you all again in the next prompt, until then please read/review or leave some kudos.


End file.
